Aquí no pasó nada
by Jazy015
Summary: Haru ha estado pensativo recordando todas las cosas que sucedieron antes y despumes de que su amigo de la infancia, Rin, se fuera. Pero el chico peli-magenta menciona algo que Haruka no había recordado. Pero una vez que lo hace las cosas parecen cambiar para ambos.


"Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **_ThousandWordByMany _**forero del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **En este Oneshot está basado en el anime _Free! _Elegido por la misma cumpleaños. (Yo espero que ojala le guste...) Espero que aquellas personas que logren leerla la disfruten. Por cierto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **_ThousandWordByMany _**! x3

* * *

**AQUÍ NADA PASÓ**

Me encontraba sentado en la tina llena de agua y con mi traje de baño puesto. No entiendo porque sigo poniéndome este traje cuando puedo ir a la alberca de las instalaciones de la escuela.

Observo el agua que en este momento se encuentra quieta. Rin había vuelto después mucho tiempo y al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único que en ese momento quería era entrar directo al agua y nadar sin parar hasta que me desmayara.

–Oye –una voz en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos me habla –¡Haruka! ¡Reacciona!

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro justo frente a una alberca olímpica, Rin estaba a un lado mío gritando, veo que otros competidores ya estaban saltando a la alberca, y sin dudar me aviento para no quedarme atrás.

Era un nado al estilo libre y decidí usar el crawl, mi favorito. Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del peli-magenta gritándome cosas como.

"¡Haru, te estás atrasando!" o también "¡Nada más rápido! ¡Puedes hacerlo, vamos Haru!"

Los chicos también decían cosas parecidas, pero en el recorrido de vuelta no escuché muy bien lo que decían, pero supongo que eran gritos de victoria porque al parecer rebasé a todos sin tanto esfuerzo. Cuando llegué era el turno de Rin, y a él le tocó el nado de mariposa. Por lo cual no le costó tanto trabajo, cuando llegó el turno de regreso terminamos ganando ese campeonato. Todos gritábamos por lofelices que estábamos y nos dieron nuestro trofeo, en lo personal me sentía feliz tanto por haber ganado, pero más bien por tener a uno de mis más preciados amigos de la infancia de vuelta.

–Ey –era la voz de Rin que me hablaba pidiendo que lo escuchara, justo después de ganar decidimos ir a la playa, esta vez no me dieron ganas de nadar por alguna extraña razón –Haru

Cuando volteo veo la cara de Rin molesta, pero también preocupada.

–¿Dijiste algo? –me volteo con indiferencia y el chico se sonroja de repente ¿Qué me habrá dicho que hubiera sido tan importante como para sonrojarse?

–Olvídalo –se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos de manera molesta.

No volví a insistir por lo que me volví a encoger de hombros mientras observaba a los demás chicos jugar en el mar como niños de primaria.

–¡Diablos, Haru! ¡Odio esa actitud tuya tan indiferente! –Grita Rin a los cuatro vientos, eso quieres decir que está muy molesto –¿de verdad es que no te importa lo que yo diga?

–¿Eh? –agrando ligeramente los ojos mientras presto atención, el chico se pone rojo como tomate y suelta un suspiro de exasperación, después trata de comportarse un poco más tranquilo y suelta lo que pasa por su cabeza.

–Te pregunte que si lo que pasó hoy no te recuerda a lo que sucedió cuando éramos niños

Frunzo el ceño, no entiendo lo que dice, así que decido preguntar.

–¿El que ganemos el campeonato?

–¡No seas imbécil! –Grita el peli-magenta cabreado –¡Me refería a lo que pasó después de ganar el trofeo y enterrarlo! –Empieza a analizar mi rostro y al ver que no encuentra alguna pisca de razonamiento sobre lo que está diciendo, va directo al grano –¡El beso, inútil!

¿Beso? Cuando éramos chicos y ganamos aquel torneo solo recordaba haber ido a enterrar con los chicos el trofeo. Después de eso no recordaba mucho, solo que los chicos se fueron y me quede con Rin a ver el árbol que tanto le gustaba observar cuando éramos niños.

–Haru –la voz de Rin en ese entonces era más infantil, su rostro estaba triste y me miraba con cierto interés –me siento feliz por ser parte de un equipo contigo

Cuando escuché eso, solamente pude esbozar una sonrisa. Pero cuando miré al cielo, sentí una mano tocar la mía.

–De verdad que me siento feliz –cuando apenas estoy volteando, siento los labios de Rin sobre los míos, yo me sobresalto y doy un paso hacia atrás.

–R-Rin-san –estaba atónito, no entendía el porqué hizo eso, el chico al ver mi reacción solo se ruborizó, frunció el ceño y golpeó al árbol con fuerza.

–¡Diablos! ¡Sabía que no tenía que hacer eso! –empezó a patear y patear con fuerza, yo solo lo miraba preocupado, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

–Rin –lo tomo del brazo y el chico se voltea para mirarle, después de eso me alejé un poco de él y desvié la mirada –no te enojes, fue solo un simple beso.

Cuando me digno a mirarle, el chico estaba más tranquilo, esa vez algo en él sucedía y cambiaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

–No importa –dijo el chico intentando volver a su expresión animada de siempre –como dices, fue solo un simple beso

En aquel entonces fue cuando ya no volvimos a ver a Rin y él se había ido al extranjero. Su actitud había cambiado del todo, y yo de manera inconsciente sabía por qué, pero trate de ignorar aquello.

–Y ¿por qué te recuerda a eso? –pregunto mirándolo de soslayo mientras escucho el canto de las gaviotas que pasaban por la playa

–Quizás porque ese día me sentí más unido a ti como nunca –dijo con voz profunda, y veo que en sus ojos hay un tono de tristeza –como hoy… que, bueno… yo solo quería decir que me volví a sentir así

El chico suelta un suspiro, se levanta y me mira desde el suelo.

–Solo que hoy no voy a besarte, inútil –sonríe de lado, yo no pude ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces escucho a mis compañeros gritar, y decido quedarme parado para ver como se divierten.

–Se me antojo un helado –Rin voltea a verme con una expresión algo rara… –¿Me acompañas?

Eso sonó tan raro…

–Está bien –digo encogiéndome de hombros, había una tienda cerca de allí, así que no tardarían nada en regresar a la playa.

Cuando entramos, empezamos a caminar por los corredores llenos de comida en latada, comida chatarra, refrigerios, etc.

–¿Dónde estarán las paletas? –Rin se rascaba la cabeza mientras buscaba entre los refrigerios algún lugar donde estuvieran las paletas de hielo. Me acerco a él y veo que a un lado hay una puerta que dice "Solo personal autorizado" supongo que allí es el lugar donde guardan sus cosas de limpieza.

–Aquí está –Rin acababa de sacar una paleta pero se le resbala otra semi-abierta, sin querer termino pisándola y empecé a tropezar.

–¡Oye! –Tomé a rin de la camisa y ambos caímos pero lamentablemente en la puerta de "Solo personal autorizado" y Rin, en su vago intento de apoyarse de algo, se apoyó de la manija interior de la puerta, dejándonos a ambos encerrados.

–Genial –masculla el chico mientras intenta abrir la puerta –¡Oiga! ¡Sáquenos de aquí!

El tipo que atendía en la tienda tenía sus audífonos puestos, la persona del aseo debe de estar por otro lado, quizás afuera sacando la basura. Lamentablemente, ambos nos quedaríamos encerrados.

–Tsk… –Rin se recarga en la puerta mientras yo sigo parado viendo los artículos de limpieza.

–Bien hecho, genio –digo con indiferencia, lo que empieza a irritar a Rin

–¡Si no te hubieras caído, no me hubieras arrastrado hasta aquí!

–Tú fuiste quien cerró la puerta –digo con indiferencia pero también a la defensiva –yo no tengo la culpa de que te apoyes en una manija que en una pared

Al peli-magenta le da un tic en el ojo. Veo que todavía lleva la paleta en la mano y decido quitársela.

–¡Oye! –Pero ya era tarde, su paleta la tenía en mi boca –¡Esa paleta es mía!

De todos modos no le hice caso y empecé a saborearla.

–¿Quieres? –Le muestro la paleta ya chupada, Rin se sonroja y voltea la cabeza a modo de negación –Ah… inútil

Rin solo sintió mis dedos en su barbilla, estaba a punto de quejarse cuando se encuentra con mis labios y empiezo a jugar con su lengua sin piedad. El chico a pesar de que estuviera besándome, tenía los ojos bien abiertos por el atrevimiento, pero después sus ojos empezaron a profundizarse y de paso también el beso.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire miro sus ojos y después sus labios.

–¿Ya te complací con lo de tu paleta o todavía quieres más?

El chico me tomo de la camisa y me atrajo a él con fuerza, yo estaba vez fui el sorprendido, empezó a apretujarme más contra él, intentando que nuestros cuerpos quedaran más juntos. Una de sus manos empezó a recorrer mi espalda, mientras que con la otra me sostenía de la nuca, enterrando sus largos dedos en mi cabello para asegurarse de que yo no me escapara.

Yo tenía mis manos en su pecho, e inconscientemente empecé a acariciar sus pezones, el chico abre los ojos al darse cuenta de ello, y se separa del beso mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de perversión.

–¡Hm! ¿Quién iba a decir que esta vez el que tendría ganas de besarme y tocarme serías tú?

El chico seguía mirándome, una de sus manos empezó a recorrer mi pecho, mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi vientre, pero se detiene justo en la base de mi miembro.

–Oh… está listo –dijo con una media sonrisa, metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa deportiva y empezó a acariciar con fuerza mi miembro –si me hubieras dicho que querías hacer esto, te hubiera complacido desde hace mucho tiempo

Jalo mi cabello para hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole total libertad de atacar a mi cuello. El peli-magenta se dio tiempo de saborear sus labios, y comenzó a atacarme sin piedad tanto en la base de mi miembro como en el desnudo de mi cuello.

–Ahh… –suelto un gemido, nunca antes me habían hecho algo como esto. El chico maldice por lo bajo y empieza a besarme con pasión.

–Si te oyen solo harás que nos arruinen el momento –dijo a pesar de estar casi nuestros labios unidos. Luego volvió a atacarme, y su mano no dejaba de estimularme.

–Je, ya estás por venirte, siento como tu miembro palpita –yo no podía moverme, me tenía inmovilizado, lo único que podía hacer era sostenerme de su pecho. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

El peli-magenta me estrella contra la puerta, sigue su mano estimulando mi miembro, mientras que con la otra empezaba a acariciarme todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

–Mmm… Haru… –su voz seductora empezaba a causarme efecto. El chico empezó a aumentar el ritmo del estimula-miento, y empecé a gemir sin control.

–Vamos, córrete, no va a pasar nada –el chico me susurraba al oído, mientras lo chupaba, mordisqueaba, y olía mi piel –solo hazlo

Con esas palabras fue suficiente para llegar al clímax, me había corrido y había manchado toda la puerta. Lo único que me hacía sentir mejor era que estábamos en el área del conserje, y teníamos muchas cosas para limpiar.

Una vez que lo hice Rin me miraba con deseo, pero también con cariño.

–Entonces… ¿Esto qué hiciste fue una prueba de amor hacia mí?

Ríe por lo bajo, yo me limito a fulminarlo con la mirada y lo rocíe con un poco de aromatizante.

–Ahí está tu prueba de amor eterno –digo mientras lo termino rociando con un aromatizante olor a Jazmín.

Entonces veo que alguien abre la puerta, se ve a un anciano de mediana edad y yo doy una reverencia.

–Disculpe la molestia, sufrimos un accidente como habrá visto allá afuera, y terminamos encerrados en su cubículo –tomo a Rin del brazo y lo jalé fuera del pequeño cuarto –Nos retiramos

Lancé un par de paletas al chico de los audífonos, éste nos cobró en un instante y pagué jalando al peli-magenta conmigo.

–Toma –le lanzo la paleta a Rin y empiezo a caminar devuelta a la playa –olvídate de lo que pasó allí adentro, aquí nada pasó

–¡P-Pero… Haru! –Rin me miraba molesto –¡¿Es que acaso yo no te…?!

Me volteo justo a tiempo para plantarle un beso después de eso me di la vuelta esperando que me siguiera.

–Vamos –digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, cuando volvimos los chicos preguntaron por qué habíamos tardado tanto.

Yo prefiero mejor quedarme callado.


End file.
